


First Night

by ScopesMonkey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScopesMonkey/pseuds/ScopesMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> A number of people have asked me for Sherlock and John's first night together, so here it is. 
> 
> This is also posted on tumblr and LJ but I realized just today that I'd never posted it here. Enjoy!

“ _That_ was amazing.”

In the dim lighting, Sherlock’s darkened eyes gleamed as his lips stretched into a lazy, satisfied smile.

“It was rather good, wasn’t it?”

“Good?” John snorted.  “It was bloody brilliant.”  He arched back into a stretch, then relaxed, grinning across the small space that separated them.

“Good god, is it always going to be like this?” he asked.

“I admit tonight was particularly exceptional.  But yes, this is generally what you can expect.”

John’s grin widened.

“You were quite astounding, too,” Sherlock said.  “I admit, I’m pleasantly surprised.”

John quirked an eyebrow, his grin taking on a mischievous hint.

“Lucky for you,” he shot back with a chuckle. 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in reply. 

“Indeed,” he murmured.

John’s eyes darted down questioningly.

“Finished?” he asked.

“For now, yes.”

“Me, too.  Why don’t we get the rest boxed up to take home?  That way, we’ll have leftovers tomorrow for tea.”


End file.
